The Many Adventures of Orginization XIII
by Khluver4eva1
Summary: What happenes when the Org is off camera? Lot's of crack, people. lots of crack. RoxasxOC DemyxxOC AxelXOC
1. Chapter 1

Roxas: _BABY TAKE ME ON A JOURNEY I'VE BEEN THINKING LATELY I COULD USE A LITTLE TIME ALONE WITH YOUUUU~_

Saiara: ….what?

Demyx: *blushes at the sight of Saiara* Sai-Chan!

Saiara: *turns around* ya?

Roxas: _CRAZY LET'S DO SOMETHIN MAYBE PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIIIMME YOU GOT ME RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT MEEEE_

Demyx: ROXAS STFU

Saiara: Demy just let him sing his Jesse McCartney music…

Demyx: ….*blushes as Saiara stares at him waiting for an answer* fine, Sai-Chan…

Roxas: _GIRL I'M GONNA LET YOU HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME~_ *winks at Saiara*

Saiara: O/O

Roxas: _WHEN YOU MOVE LIKE THAT IT'S HARD TO BREATHE_

Demyx: *thinking* stealing my woman…

Roxas: _I NEVER THOUGHT THAT IT COULD BE LIKE THIS, BUT I WAS WRONG….BABY DON'T BE GENTLE.I CAN HANDLE ANYTHING…_

Saiara: heehaw, Roxy-Chan…*blushes*

Roxas: _ BABY TAKE ME ON A JOURNEY, I'VE BEEN THINKING LATELY I COULD USE A LITTLE TIME ALONE WITH YOU, CRAZY LET'S DO SOMETHIN MAYBE PLEASE DON'T WASTE YOUR TIIMMEE YOU GOT ME RIGHT WHERE YOU WANT ME. _*kisses Saiara*

Saiara: O/O

Demyx: ROXAS WTF?

Roxas: *stops singing* what?

Demyx: YOU-YOU-YOU JUST KISSED HER!

Roxas: ….and? I like Saiara.

Saiara: WWWHHAAAATTT?

Demyx: well I like her too!

Saiara: WHAAAATTTT?

Luna: HA! I KNEW AXEL WAS LYING TO MEE! AXXXEEEELLLL-KUUUNNN! *runs off to go kill Axel*

Saiara: OMGWTFISGOINON

Namine: they both are in _amour _with you 3

Saiara: I figured that out...but what?

Axel: OMG PLZ DON'T KILL MEEEEEE DON'T DO IT

Luna: YOU LIED TO ME! ROXAS ISNT GAY YOU PRICK! HE JUST KISSED MY SISTER!

Axel: *stops* really?

Luna: really. Just saw it.

Axel: WOOO GO ROXY

Luna: *punches him*

Axel: owwieee I have a boo-boo…

Every1: WTF?

Saiara: IM CONFUZZLED NOW SOMEONE TELL ME WHATS GOIN ON, PLZ.

Namine: I can explain.

Namine: You see, Roxas was singing to you and then he kissed you *Saiara blushes again* then Demyx got pissed and now they're yelling at each other.

Roxas: SHUT UP! I CAN BE IN LOVE WITH HER IF I WANT!

Demyx: SHE'S THE SUPERIOR'S YOUNGEST DAUGHTER YOU IDIOT! THAT'S WHY I COULDN'T ASK TO GO OUT WITH HER!

Roxas: A REAL MAN WOULD TAKE THE RISK!

Demyx: h-hey!

Roxas: HAHAHAHA I PWND YOU!

Saiara: he did pwn you…

Demyx: w-well, you have to choose!

Saiara: excuse me?

Axel: it happenes all the time. The guy/girl in the middle of the love triangle has to choose a guy/girl. That's just how it works.

Namine: holy shizzlecakes he's right!

Luna: he is! Oh, Axel, now I love you again! 3333 *gloms him*

Axel: 

Saiara/Roxas/Demyx: *laughs*

Luna: IM NOT AN IT!

Saiara: calm it down, sis.

Roxas: but anyway, you have to choose, Saiara.

Demyx: Will it be me, the guy who's talked to you on missions and around the castle and helped you and everything—

Roxas: Or me, the guy who has saved you, eaten ice-cream with you, cried with you when you were sad and tried to cheer you up—

Demyx: HEY! I did that too!

Roxas: why didn't you say it then?

Demyx: cuz what we were talking about and crying about is none of your concern!

Roxas: SUUURREEE…

Demyx: HEEEYYY!

*they fight and bicker*

Saiara: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Every1: O_o

Luna: WAY TO GO SIS! LET OUT YOUR INNER BEAAASSEETTT!

Saiara: guys….I made my decision…

Every1: WHO IS IT?

Saiara: …I CAN'T DO IT! I CAN'T DO IT!

Namine: Why not let the readers decide?

Saiara: huh?

Namine: yeah, we can let the readers decide. Explain, Khluver4eva1!

Khluver4eva1: Sure thing Nami! Saiara needs your help to choose which guy she will pick! Will it be Roxas or Demyx…or someone else?

Every1: WHAT?

Khluver4eva1: Nothing, nothing "^^ To choose, send a review with your pick! Roxas Demyx or *mutters* or some random dude from kh or ff!

Namine: Start voting today! The Voting will start today on July 31st, 2010 and will end on August 13th, 2010!

Luna: OMG THAT'S AKUROKU DAYYYY!

Namine: I know!

*they fangirl squeal in a corner*

Saiara: WTF?

Khluver4eva1: Again, Vote from today, July 31, 2010 to August 13, 2010.


	2. Chapter 2

Khluver4eva1: Good evening ladies and germs, and welcome to _The Adventures of Organization XIII._

Namine: If you haven't chosen on who Saiara should pick, please put your answer in your review to vote.

Khluver4eva1: The choices are once again: Roxas or Demyx?

Namine: *whispers* or pick anyone else, because that would be funny.

Khluver4eva1: NAMINE! Don't tell them our plan!

Namine: s-sorry, sorry! .

Khluver4eva1: Here with us, we have Vexen, who I enjoyed seeing being lit on fire by Axel in KH:ReCoM because he is a pedophile.

Vexen: WHAT?

Namine/Khluver4eva1: Nothing!

Vexen: *ahem* You may go on now.

Namine: *in mocking tone* You may go on now.

Vexen: WHAT?

Namine/Khluver4eva1: NOTHING! GOSH! .

Khluver4eva1: Anyway, Vexen, I have a question for you that has been on my mind for a while now…and that is…are you involved with Marluxia...y'know, in THAT kind of way?

Namine: To those of you who don't get it, she's trying to ask him if he's ever f-

Vexen: NAMINE!

Namine: -d Marluxia.

Vexen: *nervous cough* To answer your question, Khluver, I am NOT-

Namine: LIAR! WE KNOW THAT YOU TWO HAVE TOTALLY DONEEE ITTTTT!

Khluver4eva1: O_o damn…..

Vexen: …I can't tell a lie so…

KHL4E1: *gets on the edge of her seat* What? What?

Vexen: I….*ahem* I have had intimate relationships with…

KHL4E1: it wasn't Marly? OMGNW

Namine: OMG SOOOO GOIN IN MY YAOI LOVER'S JOURNAL!

Vexen: O_o anyway...

Vexen: I HAD INTIMATE RELATIONSHIPS WITH—

Demyx: *poofs outta nowhere* HEY! IS IT AUGUST 13 YET?

KHL4E1/Vexen/Namine: No, Demyx, it's August 1, 2010.

Demyx: DAMMIT! *ninja poof*

Vexen: anyway, i—

Roxas: is it-

Namine: NO. IT'S NOT!

Roxas: rowr, feisty, aren't we? *ninja poof*

Vexen: WHAT IS WITH THE NINJA POOFING!

KHL4E1: shut the hell up and tell us!

Namine: NOW!

Vexen: OMG IMMA SCARED! *ninja poof*

KHL4E1: 

Nami: *hits with notebook* STOP IT! WE NEED TO FIND VEXEN!

KHL4E1: *salutes* YES MA'AM!

Meanwhile…

Xemnas: ooh Saix~

Saix: *poof* yes darling? ( A/N: saix is Saiara and Luna's mommy! Lol)

Xemnas: I love you~

Saix: *blush* t-thank you *kisses his cheek*

Roxas: OMG HE CALLED YA DARLIN

Xemnas: *glare*

Saix: *shoots with moon laser thingie*

Roxas: NUUUUUUU *dodges and ninja poofs*

Saix: uugghh…

Xemnas: *pervy smirk* sooo…

Saix: *blushes*

Meanwhile (again…)….

Luna: Oh, Axel! You're back! *glomps axel*

Axel: GET. OFF. NOW. OWWWW GODDAMMIT!

Luna: *gets off* Oh my gosh! You're hurt! Your arm! Here, let me help!

Axel: N-no...

Luna: *demonic voice* LET. ME. HELP. YOU. NOW.

Axel: waaahhhggghh! Ok!

*after Luna helps him*

Luna: No more missions Axel!

Axel: But...

Luna: No more! For at least a couple days, 3 at the most. If it doesn't heal by then, then I'll extend your recovery date. Okay, Axel?

Axel: Luna?

Luna: Hmmm?

Axel…*kisses her cheek* Thank you. *walks away blushing*

Luna: *madly blushing* I'M IN HEAVEN! *does happy dance around the castle*

Axel: I'M IN HEAVEN! *does happy dance around the castle

KHL4E1: and that's all that's in store for today.

Namine: Remember to vote! Roxas or Demyx? *mutters* or choose anyone else from kh or ff, cuz that's better ;)

KHL4E1: NAMINE!

Namine: ooops, sorry! *giggles*

KHL4E1: VOTING ENDS AUGUST 13 2010, BUT IS THERE ARENT MANY PEOPLE VOTING BY THEN, ILL EXTEND THE DATE. TO VOTE, PICK YOUR GUY IN THE REVIEW!

Saiara: GOODBYE!

Luna: OMG AXEL! KYAAAAHHH

Roxas: VOTE FOR ME

Demyx: NO! ME GODDAMMIT!

Namine: watev, vote for them guys! Seeya till next time! And help us with finding Vexen!


	3. Chapter 3

KHL: HERE IS THE AWAITED CHAP OF TMAOOXIII

Namine: And now, the moment you've all been waiting for….

Saiara: *muttering* Please be Dem, please be Dem….

Namine: DEMYX! YOU WON!

*party poppers and balloons come from everywhere*

Demyx: OMG I DID? YAAAYYY! *hugs Saiara tightly*

Saiara: mmmphh…

Roxas: You passed the test!

Demyx: What test? I DIDN'T STUDY! AAAHHHHH *explodes*

Saiara: *sighs and gives demy a phoenix down*

Demyx: Thanks ^_^

Roxas: Anyway, I wanted to see if you could stick up for yourself, and you did. So, you two have fun on your date that I planned! See ya! *ninja poofs*

Saiara: *slowly turns around and glare at KHL and Nami* YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS THE WHOLE TIME, DIDN'T YOU?

KHL: uuuuhhh… lucky guess? ^^;;

Namine: AAAHHH *poofs away KHL and herself*

Saiara: Dammit….

Demyx: So…..*blushes*

Saiara: Demyx, were you really mad when Roxas kissed me? *blushes*

Demyx: Yeah….

Saiara: ….*kisses cheek* let's go on our date, k?

Demyx: *blushes uncontrollably* Yeah… *thinks* OMG SHE KISSED ME AAAHHH

(IN THE LAB)

Vexen: *is holding a test tube of acid* Now, Demi, when doing experiments, you must be very careful…

Demi: Ok, Vex. *puts on safety goggles and many pairs of gloves for safety*

Vexen: *does the same* now, you carefully measure the acid and put it in the beaker. I have already done so, so now all I have to do is…

KHL: *bang open door* VEXEN!

Vexen: *drops acid on the floor*

Demi: O_o uhuuuhh…Byezies, vex! Don't fall in the hole in the floor. *water ninja poofs*

Vexen: What hole…*looks down at the floor, which now has a huge, growing hole in it* AAAAHHGGGHHH

KHL: THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LEAVING NAMI AND I.

Vexen; *covers hole with many blankets* Ok, so what did you need?

KHL: I understand why you wouldn't wanna tell anyone who you did it with. But as the creator of this series, I demand to know.

Vexen: …

KHL: *pouts forever* PLEEEEEZZZEEEE

Vexen: *sighs in frustration* OK, OK. It's….I…

KHL: Uh-huh, uh-huh, spit it out!

Vexen: I….I did it with…

KHL: *is biting her already bitten nails* (A/N: Yes, I'm a nail biter. I hate that I do it.)

Vexen: …IT'S….IT'S…I DID IT WITH LARXENE!

KHL/Namine: *both barf forever*

Vexen: I know, it sounds horrible. But the thing is that I lost a bet to her saying if I could get the superior and saix together.

KHL: They got together yesterday XD

Namine: *giggles*

Vexen: *glares* I figured that out after. Well, the bet was that if I get them together, she would be my lab assistant for the rest of her nonexistent life. If I lost, things would get intimate. *blushes*

KHL: … *barfs again*

Namine: *barfs with her*

Vexen: *makes a disgusted face, then gets mop and bucket to clean up the puke*

KHL: EWWWW, you're like, 100, and she's like, 20. WTF?

Namine: XD Vexen, you're old.

*KHL and Namine poof*

Vexen: …I feel like tacos…

*KHL runs looking for Roxas*

KHL: ROXAS!

Roxas: *poofs* ya?

KHL: What do you think of this? *hands him HVD*

Roxas: *nosebleeds and faints*

KHL: *squeals with delight* I take that as a 'it's great' *runs off*

Well, there you guys go! The stories aren't being updated because I have school work (here, they give lots of it in 8th grade, just wait till high school and college) and I'm sorry about that

I don't own KH. If I did, It would be a yaoi game XD


	4. Chapter 4

Saiara: OMMMGGG GUUUEEESSS WHAAAATTT LUUUUNNNNAAA

Luna: *sighs in disgust* WHAT?

Saiara: _ someone has their panties in a bunch, gosh!

Luna: What do you want, Sai?

Saiara: DEM-DEM KISSED ME. ON THE LIPS. .GEEEEEEEEEEE

Luna: NO WAI

Saiara/Luna: *both squeal like little girls*

Demyx: /_/ Sai-Chan…

Saiara: Yes?

Demyx: …thank you for today *kisses her again*

Saiara: O/_/o

Demyx: see ya *winks and ninja poofs*

Saiara/Luna: SQUUUEEEEEEEE!

Larxene: SHUT UP!

Tama: …*barfs* I still can't believe you and Vexen did it…

Larxene: Oh he was good honey. And I mean GOOD.

Namine/Saiara/Luna/Tama: *all barf* UUUUUUUHHHHNNNNN!

Larxene: Whatever, bitches. *closes door*

Saiara: … leaving now…*ninja poofs*

Namine: ..going to draw yaoi now…

Luna: …going to stalk Axel now…*ninja poofs*

Tama: …*sits in the fetal position and rocks back and forth while singing "I'm So Lonely"*

Tama: *singing* _LONELY I'M SO LONELY I HAVE NOBODY TO CALL ON MY OWWN OOOHHHHHHHH~~~_

Axel: SHUT UP, POR FAVOR.

Tama: OMG THAT MEANS PLEASE IN SPANISH! ^-^ I STUDY!

Axel: …good for you…*ninja poofs*

Tama: D: no one's here…*sobs*

Taemin: *suddenly poofs* Hi

Tama: OH. MAI. GOD. IT'S TAEMIN. FROM SHINee. HOLY FUCK.

Taemin: Heh heh, you're funny

Tama: /

Taemin: …*leans in and kisses on the cheek*

Tama: ^/w/^ Thank you! Now I'm not lonely anymore! *hugs taemin and skips off*

Taemin: …okay...what a strange person…*ninja poofs*

*Meanwhile, at the organization meeting*

Xemnas: And that is how we will take their hearts.

Tama: *raises hand*

Xemnas: *sighs* and no, Tama, we will not have any sprinkles for a reward.

Demyx/Saiara/Tama: awww…

Roxas: What's the point of doing all of this? I mean, like, after KH2, didn't all of us basically die?

Tama: (stands up from her seat and walks over to Roxas and raises a kunai) *in demonic voice*NEVER SPEAK OF THE DEATHS IN THAT GAME OR YOU WILL HAVE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH. *sits back down*

Roxas: HOLY SHIT _

Axel: Someone's obsessed…*quickly shuts up after looking at Tama sharpen her kunai*

*MEANWHILE IN DISNEY TOWN*

Ventus: AND NOW WE SHALL HAVE ICE CREAM! *buys ice cream*

Terra: What the fuck…

Ventus: OM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM NOM

Vanitas: *ninja poofs and walks over to Ven* Someone name Aqua says "When are you coming over?"

Ventus: ?

Terra: NEED A MOMENT? CHEW IT OVER WITH THE CRUNCHY CARAMEL TASTE OF TWIX!

*Ventus chews a Twix*

Ventus: Aqua and I are working on a project…

Vanitas: OK! *ninja poofs*

Tama: AND NOW I SHALL STOP THIS CRACK PLZ OKAY THANKS

Larxene: REVIEW NICELY OR ELSE I WILL TELL YOU ABOUT THE "EVENT" VEXEN AND I HAD

Tama: *BARFS*


	5. Chapter 5

Tama: BECAUSE DAYS WILL COME AND GOOO BUT MY FEELINGS FOR YOU WILL LAST FOREVEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR-

Nami: *smacks with notebook* STFU!

Tama: Why don't you love me? *sobs*

Gir: *poofs outta nowhere and points at Tama* Hi floor! MAKE ME A SAMMICH!

Nami/Tama: WTF!

Axel: *ninja poofs outta nowhere* OMG! GUYS I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO TODAY!

Gir: YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUTS? YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUTS? YOOOU GONNA MAKE BISCUTS? YOU GONNA MAKE BISCUTS?

Axel:…no.

Gir: …*explodes*

Nami: *gasps* OMG!

Axel: Anyway…I'M GONNA TAKE SOME WATER AND PUT IT IN LARXENE'S ROOM!

Tama: but Axel, you're a pyro.

Axel:… I have my ways. *smirks and ninja poofs*

Tama: Oh boy…all hell is about to break loose…

Nami:.. well OMG did you watch glee?

Riku: *ninja poofs outta nowhere* OMG I DID! KLAINE KISS!

*room becomes silent*

Nami: Wait a minute, how is Riku able to ninja poof?

Tama: in this, everyone can ninja poof. Except for kairi.

Kairi: *walks in* aww but whyyyy?

Tama: because I dun like your keyblade. It's too flowery and girly for me. And because you run away too much. Now good day.

Kairi: But Tama-

Tama: I SAID GOOD DAY!

Nami: Riku, why did you give her such a sucky ass keyblade?

Riku: because Disney told me too.

Nami: well anyway…KLAINE KISS! *jumps up and down*

Tama: omg it was AWESOME! Plus, I saw TOUNGE.

Everyone: WTF?

Riku: dude, no. there wasn't tounge.

Tama: YES THERE WAS!

Nami: no, there wasn't.

Tama:…I can dream.

MEANWHILE, AT THE ORGANIZATION MEETING…

Demyx/Saiara/Luna/Axel: THIS SUCKS.

Xigbar: oooooh, sucks WHAT?

Roxas: …perv.

Tama: *from other room* OOOOOOMMMMMMGGG! NOOOOO!

Org: …

Tama: *slams door open* MARLY! DID YOU TAKE MY*stops and sees that everyone is looking at her* my erm…."Stuff"…

Marly: No hunny. I gave it back to you.

Tama: No, not that one, the OTHER one.

Marly: Be more specific.

Tama: *rolls eyes* *walks over and whispers into marly's ear*

Marly: *eyes widen* OOOOOH. THAT one.

Tama: yeah. That one.

Roxas: what one?

Marly/Tama: *blush* nothiiiiiing…

Tama: please help me look! Please please PLEEEAAASSEE!

Marly: But my nails are drying! *holds out hand to reveal painted nails*

Tama: *grabs him and ninja poofs*

Roxas: I wonder what they were talking about…

Nami: who knows…

Axel: psh. Nami, you are SUCH a addict to yaoi…

Nami: So?

Tama: *poofs back with marly*

Marly: that was weird. I never thought that we would find it in roxas' room.

Org: *looks at Roxas*

Roxas: *blushes* I can explain…

Tama: no need to, hun. We-well, marly and I- know about your secret. We like this too.

Marly: it's sexy *fangirl squeal*

Tama: OMG LET'S GO STARE AT IT!

Marly: YUS!

*they ninja poof*

Axel: What the hell were they talking about?

Luna: idk…but now I'm curious…

Saiara: *tackles Roxas to the ground* WAS IT THE PICTURE OF ME WHEN I WAS SEVEN EATING DIRT?

Roxas: NO! NOW GET OFF ME!

Axel: *whispers to demyx* I bet you wish you were Roxas right now…

Demyx: *blushes* shut up!

MEANWHILE, IN MARLY'S ROOM…

Tama/marly: SQUUUUUUUEEEE!

Marly: He is SO sexy.

Tama: I know right?

Marly: I DO know right!

Tama: do you think that I should just give this to Roxas? Since he likes it so much?

Marly: * in whining tone* but then who will we stare at all day?

Tama: I printed extra copies, silly.

Marly: *gasp* YEA!

Tama: and this concludes our episode for today.

Marly: Review or else I'll make your room pink!

Tama: that isn't much of a threat…

Also, if you want to see the pic that tama and marly were staring at, go here!

.com/gallery/340546#/d1wx1ci


End file.
